Tom the Cat vs Meowth (Team Rocket)
This is the second battle of the first season created by VShuffler42. Please enjoy and continue to love cats. (Unless you don't like cats, that's cool too.) Prelude Wiz: What is one thing people like more than cats? Boomstick: Cats with powers! Wiz: Today we going to pit these underestimated cats against each other. Boomstick: Tom the Cat, from Tom and Jerry. Wiz:And Meowth (Team Rocket), from the Pokemon franchise. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... DEATH BATTLE!! Description Tom the Cat Wiz: Everything has a beginning. So do cartoons. Boomstick: And Tom and Jerry is one of the earliest you can find that's still going. Wiz: Tom Cat is a bipedal and mute... tomcat who chases Jerry, and ultimitely fails, not because of he wants to eat Jerry but because he is afraid pf what would happen if he did not do his natural job as a house cat. Boomstick: Due to this, he has survived multiple beat-downs. Wiz: Tom has about Low-Human Intelligence and possesses a very destructive mind. Boomstick: He also has access to Toon Force, allowing him to have Superhuman elasticity and somewhat increased stats at certain situations. Wiz: His greatest weapon is durability. He has survived multiple beatdowns, being practically beat to death almost every episode. He has even survived a city-level explosion with no damage. Boomstick: He is somehow also a master with any randomly encountered weapon or item whether that be bats, cars, swords, cannons, fireworks, hammers, you name it. Wiz: He even possesses pyrokinesis. He can create fireballs with his bare paws and throw them. Kinda like Mario. Boomstick: When did he learn that? Wiz:... Anyway, With these abilities, he has accomplished many feats. He has protected a baby from multiple situations, joined Johnny Quest to rescue his father from Dr. Zin, helped Dorothy beat the Wicked Witch of the West, and has saved multiple characters, including Jerry, multiple times. Boomstick: Even with all these abilities, he is still a normal cat. Wiz: And for being a cat, He does not have good reflexes. He just doesn't. Meowth Wiz: After being rejected by a female meowth, in favor for humans, Meowth trained himself to walk on two legs and speak English. Afterwards he was still rejected, because he was a freak. Due to learning to speak, he could not learn his species' signiture move, Pay Day.--- Boomstick: He was ignored and he eventually joined Team Rocket. Let's not make the backstory too long this time, Wiz. Wiz: Um... Okay. Meowth has shown to be bipedal with the ability to talk, and possess very sharp claws, and Team-Rocket level intelligence. Boomstick: Since when was that a level? Wiz: Since they were first introduced. Meowth has been shown to use the moves, Stratch, Bite, and Fury Swipes. Boomstick: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE his moves! Even though Fury Swipes is usually considered a weak move, his Fury Swipes is powerful enough to knock out an at least Level-80 Empoleon in one strike. Wiz:He has also shown to use his own version of Tickle and has stated to learned Night Slash. Boomstick: He is theoretically able to use Cut, Slash, and Tackle. He also has some durabilitu feats as well. Wiz: However, He doesn't usually fight on his own; he leaves it to Jesse and James' Pokemon. Boomstick: But he is awesome when he does. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Afterlude Bonus endding Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year